Various kinds of services performed with respect to individuals rely on information about the individual. For example, medical services provided to a patient often rely on information about the patient including innate patient attributes such as date of birth, weight, and height; results of tests such as blood pressure, pulse, blood panels, and radiological studies; diagnostic and interventional histories; and health insurance information. In some contexts, the above is referred to as “patient health information.” Financial services provided to a person often rely on information about the person such as Social Security number and other identifying information, credit score, employment history, and account numbers and balances. National border regulation services performed with respect to travelers often rely on information about the traveler such as identifying information, citizenship and residency status, international travel history, and photographs.
For many of these kinds of services, the advent of cloud-based storage has been accompanied by techniques for storing the corresponding individual information in the cloud, often in connection with some kind of security technique designed to reduce the risk of unauthorized access to the information. For example, cloud-based electronic medical record systems seek to store patient information on Internet-connected storage devices, such that medical service providers in a variety of locations can access the patient's electronic medical record via the Internet.